Packet based networks can be jittery with variable amounts of transmission delay. Many video decoders can tolerate only up to a certain amount of jitter. If the jitter exceeds the tolerances, data can be lost or not available for decoding.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.